


- CountryHumans - One-shots -

by Gay_Mood



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Mood/pseuds/Gay_Mood
Summary: I write a lot of gay stuff in my free time.If you like to read gay shit about countries then I guess that you've come to the right place.(Don't expect too much from this, most of the time I have no clue what the hell I'm doing)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a quick note before you read this book, I, like Russia in this book, have never learned to dance. The time I ‘learned’ was when an upperclassman taught me to waltz, which is kind of (not really I have no clue what I’m doing) what this is. But, that happened like, three months ago, so I don’t remember any of it so sorry if this is incorrect! Thank you!

Russia stood at the edge of the bustling crowd. 

He was at a party, it was a party hosted by the most ignorant piece of shit that lived in Europe, England, but it was a party none the less. 

His father, the Soviet Union had been invited, it was more of an act of common courtesy than actually wanting to go, so, that made most of his children want to go. Russia just asked if he could stay home and watch his two youngest siblings, Belarus, his younger sister, and the youngest of them all, Sovi.

His dad had been fine with it, but Belarus wanted to go and see if there was other kids her age to play with and Ukraine kept begging him because he didn’t want to go alone. At first, Russia had refused, but when his brother said that he’d tell their father that Russia had tried to get into their cabinet of vodka he finally caved. 

So, that’s how he got here, leaning against a wall while an orchestra played in the corner of the room, while he stood awkwardly off to the side. He hated parties, they were loud, and something that was even worse than that was the fact that he had to talk to people. 

But Russia had quickly figured out that when he stood silently off to the side with nobody near him, nobody came up to him, he had quickly made his way over to his current spot. 

In front of him, people danced to the music playing, dressed swished as people walked around hurriedly.

All while he stood at the edge of the room. 

His family had been here for about half an hour now, Ukraine was dancing with a country that was much taller than him, his flag was red with a white stripe down the middle, in the middle of his face was a red leaf. Belarus was giggling and dancing with a couple other kids her age, they were all near the tables of desserts which he quickly realized that the four of them had been sneaking sweets off the table. 

A couple of his other brothers sat at the bar that was at the far side of the room, while a couple others were sitting down at the tables in the room and eating. 

Sovi, his youngest brother, was in the arms of the Third Reich, who was talking to the Soviet Union, all three of them looked happy to be there. 

If only. 

Since his father had instructed him to dress nice for the occasion, though he loathed having to dress up he had begrudgingly wore a black suit with a grey dress shirt underneath. Soviet had tried to make him take his ushanka off but he refused, he almost never took his hat off and he wasn’t going to do it for some shitty party. 

Russia sighed, shuffling his feet as he felt a familiar ache start to become present in his legs, which was due to the fact that they have been locked for the past half hour. 

In the small amount of time that he had zoned out and started to think about what time he could possibly convince his dad to make them leave, he didn’t even realize that Ukraine had walked up to him. 

He looked up from where he was staring down at his feet when he felt someone shake his shoulder, the first thing that he noticed was Ukraine, who had a huge smile on his face, the next, was the country from earlier. 

He gave the other country, who was somehow taller than him, a suspicious look, even though he looked like the type who would apologize to a table for bumping into it. 

When Ukraine saw his expression he glared at him, “Russia! Stop trying to scare off my friends! Anyway, this is my friend Canada! Say hi!”

Russia just looked back down at his feet with a sullen huff, the fact that Ukraine could just go out and find other people to be friends with in under an hour made him feel more lonely than he already did. 

Even though he didn’t spare his brothers friend a second glance, the two of them were still smiling like idiots, it made him extremely uneasy. 

Ukraine was the first one to start talking, “So! I pointed you out to Canada and when I mentioned that you looked lonely he told me a little something!”

Russia didn’t bother looking up, even when he saw a third country approaching them out of the corner of his eyes. 

Ukraine, obviously waited for some kind of affirmation that he was listening, huffed when Russia continued to ignore him, “Rus! I got you someone to dance with! Say hi to him!” 

Russia, who decided that he was going to humor his brother, glanced up, with a look of pure disinterest on his face, “Can’t you just go back to dancing? I’m not going to dance.”

Ukraine just rolled his eyes and when the country who had slowly been approaching them got close enough, he introduced him, “Russia, this is Canada’s brother America!”

Russia spared the new country a glance, he studied him quietly, he was wearing a suit, but he wore a light blue dress shirt with a striped tie, which was similar to his flag. 

The tall country just blinked before he crossed his arms across his chest, “I’m not dancing.”

Even though Russia had completely ignored him, America grinned at him, a teasing glint in his bright blue eyes, “What? You shy?”

Ukraine giggled and waved a goodbye to him as he and Canada walked back to the center of the room. 

Since Russia didn’t reply, yet again, the shorter country came closer to him, “You know, you’re pretty cute!”

This got a reaction out of Russia, even though it was a yelp and he jumped up, as would a startled cat, “W-What!?”

America snickered at him, moving closer and making them just as close as they had been before the taller moved away. There was a certain look in his eyes, it made Russia uneasy for some odd reason. 

The country giggled as he again shifted away from him, a light blush dusted his cheeks, “I’m just telling the truth sweetie, anyway, wanna dance?”

Russia tried to glare at him with the best of his ability, though he felt his face grow ever warmer, “N-No! Go dance with someone else!”

America halted his movement towards the flustered country, instead opting to lean against the wall near him, “Cmon! Just one dance! Ukraine told me that you’re a good dancer and i wanna see if that’s true.”

The look in his eyes was even more prominent now, “I promise it’ll be fun.”

Russia rapidly shook his head, not taking his eyes of the smaller country for even a second, “Well he’s lying! I-...”

Russia huffed bitterly before he looked off to the side slightly, “I can’t dance at all…”

He surprised himself when he told the small country, Russia was a very private person and it was a while before even some of his family members found out that he couldn’t dance, even now that he was 15. 

So why the hell did he just tell a stranger?

America smiled, this time it was more gentle and understanding that the last one, “Don’t worry sweetheart, I can teach you.”

Russia shook his head and finally turned his head away from the smaller country, “No. I don’t dance. Go bother someone else.”

The last thing that he expected was someone to grab his right arm and yank him forward. 

Russia was stunned into silence when the smiling country dragged him away from his spot where he recently was leaning against the wall. 

When the tall country realized what had just happened to him he used his superior strength to plant his feet into the marble floor and all but tore his arm away from America. 

Since America wasn’t as steady as him, when Russia yanked his arm back, the smaller of the two lost their balance and in less then a second he was falling to the floor. Russia, having quick instincts, grabbed the others hand and before he could crack his head open, pulled him back to his feet. 

The force of the small action made America fall into his chest, Russia’s arms on each of his to keep him on his feet. 

A few people around them gave them weird looks but just ignored them and went back to minding their own business. 

America, who was processing this a little bit quicker than Russia, looked up to the taller with a large grin on his face and winked at him, “Thanks sweetheart.”

Russia yelled and shoved him off, his face now burning with blush, his movements were shaky as he took another step back, “S-Shut up! And don’t call me that!”

America tipped his head to the side in an act of mock confusion, “Why? I thought that you’d like the little nickname.”

Russia wasn’t really liking the way that the crowd was bustling around him, so he quickly backed out of it and made his way towards the wall again. 

America sighed when the tall country started to retreat, when Ukraine told him that his brother was shy he wasn’t kidding, this guy was the most antisocial he had met in a long time. 

But, America just grinned before he followed the tall country, who was now a feet away from the wall, about the same distance that America was away from him. 

Russia leaned back against the wall, when he noticed America was now standing in front of him again he huffed and glared at him, “Do you ever give up?”

America gave him a teasing smirk, he moved a big closer as he spoke, “Not on someone as cute as you.”

Russia couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, though his blush was as bright as it was earlier, “S-Shut up.”

America took this as a good sign, which it was, and he approached the subject of getting them both into dancing, “C'mon sweetie, just dance, It’ll be fun.”

The smile fell from Russia’s face, the blush dying down as he looked back down at his feet with a dejected look, “N-No...I can't dance…”

America slowly reached over to grab the other boys hand, he held it tight, even when Russia jumped and tried to yank it away, “I can teach you, don’t worry.”

Russia hesitated, the other country looked so sincere, but he knew that looks could deceive and he didn’t want to end up somewhere he didn’t want to be. But, in the end, the boys charming smile got him to agree, 

“F-Fine.”

America’s large grin just got even bigger at the approval of the taller country, he was gentle when he tugged his hand out and away from the wall, “Yeah! You’ll do great, since i’m the one teaching you of course.”

Russia felt himself get a little bit less nervous at America’s confidence in him, it made his heart beat a little faster and a warmth fill his chest. 

Since America had quickly realized that Russia wasn’t really a people person, he made sure that they were both at the edge of the crowd before he stopped them both. America pulled the taller country much closer to him, he tried to pull away at first, but America just gave him a smile and stayed put. 

Russia hesitantly let America move closer to him, he then watched as he started to move his hands, “Here, since you don’t know what you’re doing, I’ll lead the dance. Usually the taller leads, but that can be more difficult.”

Russia didn’t reply, instead he stood and silently watched America put his hand on Russia’s waist and made Russia put his hand on his shoulder. 

The song that the orchestra was currently playing ended, everyone else who was dancing either stayed where they were or they walked out of the center of the room to rest. When a new song started up America started to move, leaving Russia to try and figure out what he needed to do. 

In the beginning America though that Russia would pick up the steps quickly, since when Ukraine had been talking about him he said he was pretty smart, but he continuously stumbled over his own feet. 

Russia felt like crying, he felt so dumb for thinking that he could be good enough to learn something as simple as dancing, but apparently not. 

America saw the look on his face and he started to explain what exactly was going on, “Okay sweetheart, listen up.”

Russia looked up with a look of defeat, but America just started to explain, “Okay, dancing isn’t that hard, once you understand the steps. First, you have to relax sweetie, this is going to be much more difficult when you’re tense. We both step out, then we step back in, do three smaller steps, then we step out again.” 

“We don’t have to do all the spinning that the other people are doing, we can just stick to this. Once you get the hang of it we can try doing something new.”

Russia tried to pay attention to everything that the shorter country said, he was clenching his hand that was in the two of their hands that were together. He bit the inside of his cheek, focusing on trying to do exactly what America had said, and it turned out to be a lot easier than he thought. 

America felt himself grin when he saw the shy smile that was making its way onto Russia’s face, he still looked nervous, but now he wasn’t as tense as before. 

As the song progressed, Russia was stumbling less and less often, signifying that the country was starting to get the hang of it. 

When the two of them locked eyes, America smirked and pulled Russia a bit closer, “Having fun cutie?”

Russia felt his face start to warm up once again, but the happiness just wouldn’t leave his chest, “S-Shut up America. I-I’ve just never danced before.”

America gave him a mischievous look and he pulled the taller country a little bit closer, to which his face got even more red and his hands got sweaty, “A-Ameri-“

He was cut off when America spun him without any sort of resemblance to a warning, which really threw off Russia, who stumbled and almost fell flat on his face.

America was giggling while a very shaky Russia held onto him tighter as he tried to get his balance again, he glared at America, “Dude! You almost tripped me!”

America just picked up the pace a little and winked at Russia, “Calm down Princess, we haven’t even got to the fun part~”

Russia had an expression that looked like a terrified cringe as he replied, “What do you mean?”

America, again, gave him no warning, and Russia was completely unprepared when America leaned over and Russia was dipped towards the ground. 

Russia’s legs slipped on the white marble floor beneath them, and even though America was a bit smaller than him, he managed to have an insane amount of muscles, because he didn’t bat an eye when holding up all of Russia's weight. 

Russia’s face flared when he lost his balance, what made it even more embarrassing was that America held him up, not looking surprised that Russia just fell over. 

America leaned back to his full height, pulling Russia back up with him, a satisfied smirk across his face, it was like the little scene never even happened. 

Russia however, was the complete opposite. His legs as well as his arms were shaking, his knees felt weak as his palms were sweating. He tried to glare at America, but his face was so red that he was positive he wasn’t being taken seriously. 

He gave the smaller country as much of a glare that he could managed without stopping their dance, “Jerk! That was so embarrassing!”

America just chuckled at him, a large smug grin was on his face as he continued to pull Russia along with him as he spun slowly, “No, that was adorable. You should have seen your face.”

Russia felt the urge to shove the other away, but he just huffed angrily, going back to dancing without saying another word to America. The other didn’t seem to mind the silence, they both let themselves sway to the music, until the music started to die down and everyone was starting to leave. 

Russia and America both let their hands fall back down to their sides, the silence that was between them was starting to get a bit awkward, so America struck up a conversation. He grinned as he moved closer to the other country, “So, just wondering, you have a phone?”

The taller boy glanced down at him, he tipped his head to the side as he let out an amused scoff, “Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?”

America was about to answer when someone spoke from behind Russia, “Россия.”

They both jumped, when Russia saw that it was his father that was towering over him he relaxed, but America got a bit tense at the sight of the tall intimidating country. Soviet looked between the two for a few moments, a look of realization sparked across his face and he let himself relax when he turned back to his son, “Come on, we’re leaving.”

Russia nodded, he had a nice time, but his feet ached and he just wanted to be able to collapse into his bed, “Ok.”

He turned back to America to say goodbye, but when he turned he found that the shorter country had pulled out a pen. Russia gave the other boy a look of confusion, but he just smiled at him and held out his hand, “Give me your hand sweetie.”

Russia felt himself flush at the nickname, he could have sworn he heard a strangled chuckle come from his father, but it sounded more like a cough. America ignored the tall country who was now making his way back over to the Third Reich, who was leaning against the wall while waiting for them. America huffed impatiently, reaching out and grabbing the other’s hand himself, yanking it towards him before he pulled out his pen and scribbled something on his hand. 

When he saw happy with the way he let go, letting Russia inspect the number that was now written on his hand, America grinned when his face warmed a bit. He was about to give him a snappy retort when he heard his father call his name from the other side of the room, obviously getting annoyed at the wait. 

Russia was going to say a goodbye to America, but he realized that Canada was approaching them and he didn’t want to deal with other people. So he just mumbled out a shy ‘goodbye’ before he speed walked over to where his family was waiting for him. 

When Russia made it over to his family Ukraine gave him a teasing look, “Have fun with your new pal?”

Russia rolled his eyes, people seemed intent on interrupting him that night, because as his family started to walk over to the doors to leave and he was about to whisper yell at Ukraine, he heard a voice yell something from behind them. 

“HEY SWEETHEART! DON’T FORGET TO CALL ME!”

Russia hated him. 

Kind of.


	2. Serbia X Croatia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna have some self harm in it so if you are uncomfortable with that kind of stuff I suggest you don't read this!
> 
> Also a lot of these will just have the ship name as a title because I can never think of them tbh-

Serbia sat in his room, the lights were off and the room was completely quiet, the only light in the room was the moonlight that shone through the closed blinds on his window.

It was quiet, 2:34 AM.

He was the only country in the apartment at the moment, the other country who lived there, his best friend Croatia, said he was going out with friends for the night. Croatia was probably the only person Serbia would tolerate, he had always been so kind to him that he could never do anything to hurt the other in any way.

Croatia was about a quarter foot taller than him, he loved to tease him about it, to which he would just smile and shove him. Other countries would sometimes try to do the same only to have him yelling at them for the next half an hour.

So, in short, Croatia was his only friend.

But, for the other, it was quite the opposite. Croatia had tons of friends, since the country was so outgoing and kind, other people just seemed to be drawn to him. Serbia realized that he had feelings for his best friends when he started to hang out with him less than usual.

When Serbia realized that Croatia hung out with other people more and more, he couldn't help the wave of sadness that washed over him. He had depression in high school, he had self-harmed, but once he met Croatia, he had slowly stopped his bad habits. When Croatia found out about the cuts up and down his arms, he had helped him stop, he was the reason he stopped. But, he hated the fact that he was so dependent on his best friend, and once he spent less time around him, his depression seemed to come back twice as strong.

Serbia set down his phone, he was watching Netflix on his phone, and he pulled up the sleeve at his sweater to look at the bandages on his arm. He felt his chest tighten as he thought of Croatia again, he couldn't help it, he just wanted him to be with him again. He just wanted to spend time with him, he just wanted his friend back.

The country felt his chest tighten, his vision started to go blurry as his eyes filled with small tears. He took in a shuddering breath, he turned his phone off before he pulled his legs up against his chest.

Serbia blinked, which sent warms tears slipping down his face and dripping onto his knees. He sniffled as he felt sobs start to build up in his throat, he knew that if he started to cry that he wouldn't stop. But he couldn't help the it when he buried his face into his knees and started to sob his heart out.

The tears just seemed to keep flowing for the next ten minutes, and by the end of it his eyes were red and puffy. He tried to stop himself, but his body seemed to be on autopilot as he stumbled out of his bed and over to his bathroom. He whole body trembled as he made his way over to the sink, he opened the cabinet that sat below under the sink to look for a certain box. I didn't take long to find it, when he did he pulled it out as he sat down on the cold tile floor of his bathroom. He opened it to see the contents of the box, a few rolls of bandages, some alcohol wipes, and lastly, a few sharp razors.

Serbia felt like the tears only flowed faster as he pulled the small pieces of metal out, he felt like everytime he marked his skin his problems seemed to get better. So, he shakily put his hand near his arm, and he started to sob as he sliced the blade across an unmarked spot on his arm. After a few minutes he remembered the reason he was doing this, Croatia, he squeezed his eyes closed when he thought about how disappointed the country would be if he saw him like this. This only make him cry harder and push the razor deeper.

When he realized that he needed to stop soon or else he could actually really hurt himself, he shuddered and set the blade down with trembling fingers. He stumbled up to his feet, he quickly turned on the water as he watched the blood drip down his arm and into the sink. He put his arm under the cold water, wincing as the cold liquid washed over the cuts on his arms, he watched as the blood stained water washed down the drain.

He waited until the flowing slowed down a little bit before he turned the water off and grabbed a small amount of paper towels and drying off his arm. After another few minutes the blood slowed down enough for him to rip open one of the alcohol wipes and use it to clean the wounds. He clenched his teeth as the cuts started to sting, but he continued to use it until he thought that there was no chance of the wounds getting infected. He let out a breath as he pulled out the bandages and started to wrap the white cloth around his arm.

Serbia sighed and leaned back into the wall behind him, he had stopped crying at one point, now his eyes were just swollen and red. He sniffled, still trying to calm himself down from what he had just done.

He was about to get up when he heard the door to the apartment open and he could hear Croatia talking to somebody.

His blood ran cold, he couldn't see him like this.

"Yeah! I'll see you soon!"

Serbia felt panic bubble up in his chest and his throat seemed to tighten up until it was getting hard to breathe. His hands shook as he closed the box and used a spare piece of cloth to wipe some blood off of the tile floor. He carelessly threw the box back under the sink and quickly snapped the cabinet door closed, but he felt his heart skip a beat at the loud smack that it made. 

"Serbia?"

Serbia shuddered as he tried not to start crying again, he wasn't going to bother Croatia this early in the morning.

God, he was such a disappointment.

Serbia quickly and quietly left his bathroom and shut the door behind him as he walked into his room once again, he made sure to pull his sweater over the bandages on his arm sloppily. He heard footsteps approach his door, he heard a few soft knocks on his door, "Serbia? Is that you?"

His feet dragged on the floor as he shuffled over to his door, he tried to make it look like he was fine, he opened the door.

Croatia stood on the other side of his door, he looked up at the other country, who looked down at him in concern. The other grinned as soon as he saw him, "Hey! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

Serbia gave him a strained smile and he nodded, "Y-Yeah! I guess you're right."

Croatia, who always seemed to be able to read his mind, gently placed a hand on his shoulder, which he couldn't help but tense at, "Hey...are you okay?"

Serbia swallowed as he gently pushed the other's hand off of his shoulder, "Yeah, I-I'm just, kind of, tired."

The taller country gave him a look of concern, before he let his hand slowly fall back to his side, "Serbia, you know that you can tell me anything right?"

He took in a large breath as he nodded quickly, "Y-Yeah, I-I know."

Croatia gave him a stern look, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Serbia tried not to let the tears start to build up in his eyes again, every time he thought of the other country he felt like his heart just broke a little more, "N-Nothing. I'm fine."

The other country gently took one of his hands in his own, something that made his breathing get quicker, "Ser, please tell me. You know I can help you with it."

He felt the eyes start to fill with tears and he tilted his head down so the other country couldn't see it, "N-No, I promise...I-...I-I'm fine."

Even though he tried to hide his tears Croatia saw them anyway, "Serbia..."

Serbia trembled under the other's concerned gaze, "C'mere."

He looked up to his friend, who was smiling at him softly and had his arms wide open as a gesture for a hug. It took everything in him not to fall into his arms, he just wanted for his friend to hold him again, but he couldn't.

Serbia shook his head as he backed away a little further, "N-No," he couldn't become dependent on his friend again. He would just leave again, making him having to try and get himself back under control once again.

Now Croatia knew something was wrong, but he knew that if he tried to force the other to talk to him he would just panic and push him even further away. So, knowing this, he simply walked into the room, something that made the smaller country stumble even further away from him. Croatia closed the door behind him, the room was now almost pitch black, the only light the moonlight coming in from the window.

Croatia took a large step towards his friend, he did it quick enough so that he could grab him by the shoulders and hold him in place before he could try to move away again. Something that made his eyes widen in surprise was when the small country shoved him away, "N-No! G-Get off!"

When Serbia saw his friends face he immediately felt guilty, he felt the tears start to drip from his eyes and down his face, "p-please...just go..."

Croatia slowly put his arms around his friends shoulders, he didn't know what was wrong, but he wasn't just going to leave him alone right now. He softly pulled Serbia into a tight hug and he rested his chin on top of his friends head, "Hey...just, calm down, okay?..."

Serbia felt his whole body start to shake and he couldn't keep it all in anymore.

Croatia felt his heart break when his friend hugged him back and started to sob into his shoulder. He realized how much time he spent away from him, how quiet and unresponsive the small country had become. He gently rubbed his back, he wanted to know what was wrong, but he felt like he needed this right now.

Serbia's fingers dug into the fabric of Croatia's t-shirt, wheezing as he tried to control himself, but he found that it was much more difficult now that Croatia was here. With the strong arms wrapped around him he just felt so safe, he knew that they would probably end up leaving him again. But his mind pushed those thoughts out for now, he just wanted to be able to enjoy the safe feeling that the other gave him.

After a few minutes Serbia had gone almost complete quiet, his body was still wracked with shivers and he still clung to Croatia. He sniffled softly, not moving at all, clinging to him like he was the last thing that he had left.

He was, in a way.

The thought made his heart beat a little faster, tears building up in his eyes as he desperately tried to bring Croatia closer.

Croatia seemed to be able to read his mind, pulling the smaller country closer and letting him try to hide in his embrace, "Shhh, Serbia it's okay, I'm not going anywhere."

Getting no response from the shorter country, he assumed that he was still trying not to cry again, which he was. He pulled away slowly, noting that as soon as he did Serbia's grasp on him tightened and his breathing quickened, "Hey...let's go sit down on your bed, okay? It's late, you should probably sleep."

Serbia planted his feet in the ground as he felt a sob trying to force its way up his throat, his voice sounded like it was clogged as tried to breathe. He started to violently shake his head, his mind starting to panic at the thought of being alone again.

He didn't want to have to sit in his room at almost three in the morning. He didn't want to slit his wrists just to stop him from ending it all, the only thing that ever made him feel even slightly better was having Croatia near him. The thoughts that were flying through his head made him want to cling to Croatia for as long as he could, which was what he attempted to do.

Croatia continued to try and calm the panicking country, he tried to pull away to speak to him better but that just made it all worse.

Serbia started to sob again, tears dripping down his face as his fingers started to ache by how hard they were digging into Croatia's t-shirt. His voice was soft and pathetic as he cried out small pleas, "No no no no- please don't go- I don't wanna be a-alone again-"

Croatia could barely understand the hysterical sobs that came from Serbia, all his attempts of calming the other was unsuccessful.

Serbia felt his throat closing up, his vision starting to get dark as his fingers started to go numb, "I-I c-can't go b-back- I- I- c-couldn't stop myself- t-the r-razor-"

Croatia felt his heart skip a beat when the shorter country mentioned the small blade that was used for marking the other's skin.

He gently started to shush the other country, rocking him back and forth as he started to speak slowly, something he did when Serbia used to have panic attacks much more frequently.

Croatia's voice was gentle and quiet, "Serbia, you have to calm down, breathe, match my breaths. I know you can do it, remember? Like how we used to? Just breathe, you'll be okay."

Serbia's wheezing breaths slowly started to get more steady, everytime he felt Croatia's chest expanding he tried his best to do the same. He sniffled, his whole body wracked with trembles as he tried to match his breathing with the country who was holding him.

Even when his breathing was relatively normal a feeling of dread was making its way back into his chest, "P-Please- Please don't leave me again-"

He felt a pang of guilt strike through his heart, thinking of all the times that Serbia would try and approach him and he would tell him that he couldn't make a meeting of some sort, all for his other friends. He never seemed to realize that he was the person that Serbia ever had, and thinking of that just made him feel even worse, but he would make it right now.

Croatia pulled the smaller country over to his bed, making him sit down right as he did, knowing that it would make him panic if he didn't. As soon as Croatia sat down Serbia scrambled closer to him, curling up in his lap and trying to seem as small as possible.

Croatia placed his chin on the top of Serbia's head, not trying to move the other off of his lap as he leaned back into his headboard. He let his hand rub up and down his back, starting to speak softly, "It's okay, everything is okay, just calm down."

Serbia pressed his face into his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs and bringing them even closer to his chest. He wanted to relax in the warm embrace of the other, but he was also scared of him still leaving.

Croatia just closed his eyes, letting his body relax as he knew that it would make the other relax when he realized that he was doing it, "Just relax Serbia, I promise that I won't let anything to happen to you, I'm not going to leave."

Serbia felt his chest tighten up, but his body was now starting to relax, he sniffled pathetically when he whispered out his next sentence.

"Y-You p-promise- y-you-...y-you promise you won't l-leave m-me?'

Croatia gently smiled, his voice soft and comforting as he answered, "I promise."


End file.
